


Before the World Catches Up

by the_me09



Series: Burn You Up [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Quentin Beck, Collars, Dark Tony Stark, Kinktober, M/M, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Quentin is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Tony holds the collar in his hands, twisting it this way and that, examining it with intense concentration. He’s had the same confused frown on his face since Quentin entered their hotel room. Quentin will admit his neck feels bare without the collar.“Here’s the thing, if it’s not broken, how did this collar get off your neck? Unless, you took it off. But I know you wouldn’t do that, right, Quentin?” Tony looks at him expectantly.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Series: Burn You Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Before the World Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Six - Collaring

Tony holds the collar in his hands, twisting it this way and that, examining it with intense concentration. He’s had the same confused frown on his face since Quentin entered their hotel room. Quentin will admit his neck feels bare without the collar.

“Here’s the thing, if it’s not broken, how did this collar get off your neck? Unless, you took it off. But I know you wouldn’t do that, right, Quentin?” Tony looks at him expectantly. 

“I took it off for the presentation,” Quentin says. But Tony already knew that because Tony was at his presentation, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Quentin sets his jaw. 

Tony jerks back in feigned surprise. “You took it off? Now how could that be? Because, see, didn’t you sign a contract?” 

Quentin huffs and rolls his eyes. “Come off it. I took it off for one presentation. Those are future investors, people who need to respect me as my own person.” 

“You’re  _ not  _ your own person,” Tony snaps. “You signed a contract that said I own you. The only person whose respect you should care about is mine, and it’s dropping significantly." Tony waves the collar around emphatically. "I could punish you. Technically, you broke our contract because it specifically states no one is to take this collar off you except me.” 

“Tony,” Quentin says exasperated. Tony can put the damn collar back on him, it wasn’t a big deal. It’s one thing to wear around the office, or out on the street, where people might think it’s just a fashion accessory, or if they do know what his collar means, well, they’re not thinking much of Quentin. But in a room full of investors who know he’s a Stark employee, and one that Tony has special interest in, one that Tony will show up to his presentations. He felt it was too obvious, felt no one would take interest in his projects because of the shadow Tony casts. 

“Eh! Eh!” Tony cuts him off. “I’m the one talking. You signed a contract, and I’m going to be forgiving, this once.” Tony holds up one finger. “You’ve been good so far, this is your first offense, but I don’t think you take this seriously.” 

Quentin bites his tongue. He wants to ask if Tony is serious. Sure, he signed a contract, it was some kinky stuff that he’s liked so far, knew he would, but they’re just fucking. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to sleep with Tony Stark?

Tony sighs and looks at the thin golden collar. “This one just isn’t cutting it anymore, I guess. Luckily, I’ve been working on something for you.” He goes to his suitcase, and pulls out a thicker collar, this one a deep red with something glowing at the lock point. Tony runs his fingers over the leather. “You will not remove this collar.” 

Quentin swallows; there’s something about the way Tony is speaking, is looking at him, that makes Quentin wary. He wants to hesitate, to tell Tony maybe they’re not on the same page. This is just supposed to be some fun sex, but Tony has turned it darker, turned it into something more. Tony steps close, snaps the collar around Quentin’s neck and adjusts it to sit right. The hair at the back of his neck stands up. 

“You literally won’t be able to take it off,” Tony says with a self-satisfied smile. “Biometric scanner on the lock, programmed only to me.” 

Quentin jerks. “What?” He scrabbles at the collar, fingers skimming over the smooth golden port. It beeps at him angrily. “What the hell?” 

“You’ve proven you can’t be trusted,” Tony shrugs. He grabs the golden ring at the front of the collar and yanks Quentin forward, down, kissing him hard. Tony’s tongue invades his mouth. Quentin kisses back, gasping for air, he pushes at Tony’s chest, but Tony only kisses him harder. 

“You’re mine,” Tony says breathless, but eerily calm. “Everything you think, everything you create, every part of you is mine.” He tugs at the collar, making it dig into the back of Quentin’s neck. 

What does this mean for Quentin’s projects? What does it mean for the ones that Tony rejects? His heart pounds faster. What has he agreed to? Tony doesn’t deserve his ideas, and does this mean he has full control of how Quentin’s inventions are used? Tony can have his body, whatever, but his inventions?  


“God, you look good with that collar around your neck.” Tony rubs his thumb over the hollow of Quentin’s throat, just under the collar. “Everyone is going to be jealous.”

Quentin doesn’t intend for anyone to know what a fool he’s been. No one will know Tony collared him, owns him like this. A seed of shame plants itself in his belly at the idea of people knowing Tony’s fucking him. It Tony does bankroll any of his ideas people will think it's just because they're sleeping together. This was just supposed to be something fun, something to gossip about, maybe a side story to make him seem more interesting, but it’s gone too far. 

Tony takes him to bed, fucks him hard, one hand always near his throat, cradling his neck, touching the collar in some way. It makes Quentin feel hot and cold, shivery all over like he’s getting sick, but nothing is wrong with him. He comes twice, Tony egging him on, talking dirty about how good he looks in the collar. 

When they get back to the tower, when Quentin goes back to work, he wears turtlenecks exclusively. People think it’s an homage to Steve Jobs, tease him, but what would they say if they knew what circled his throat beneath the turtleneck. 


End file.
